Hunter and Vampire Volume 10: Romance Dawn
by jacques0
Summary: Confusing feeligns started to take over Asuka who have no idea where they are comming from...and it would seems that only a familiar blue haired vampire might hold an answer. VOlume 10 in the series...Major AU.
1. Missing

**Hey everyone. this is VOLUME 10 of the series. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. this chapter start right after the end of the last chapter.**

HUNTER AND VAMPIRE

VOLUME 10

Romance Dawn

_Previously on Hunter and Vampire_

_Rei awoke into a post-apocalyptic world…one with many mysteries and Asuka is the leader of the Hunters. When the vampire Kaworu Nagisa free her from the spell, Rei was forced to make the decision of killing Elena, to silence her of Asuka's holding an Angel Tear, one she saved Asuka's life from a deadly poison. On her side, Asuka's feeling for Rei started to change wondering what they are. Rei burdened by the guilt of killing Elena, revealed to be a past lover, went back to the place where they first met to give a final goodbye…leaving a simple shrine._

Chapter Thirty Eight

Missing

**Meanwhile**

Rei Ayanami was missing.

Asuka first came aware of that fact when she was released from the hospital. She had expected to meet the vampire during the school day but that had been futile. Asuka had hoped Rei didn't abandon the school. What she had learned from the Hunter, Hikari was enough for her to be mad at the t girl for the entire week. She was grateful that Rei had saved her life…but she wanted to speak to the girl…

Sighing, she slumped in her seat drawing the attention from her companion.

"Something the matter?" Shinji Ikari asked.

"Rei isn't here again today," she said.

Shinji glanced toward the window seat, where the blue haired girl usually sat, finding it empty as it was all week…thought now that Asuka mentioned it…he never recalled on how Asuka knew the girl in the first place.

"How did you meet her anyway?" Shinji asked.

"Huh?"

"How did you first met Rei Ayanami?" Shinji asked her again.

Asuka thought back to that day…that day underneath the large oak tree that was on the school campus. She smiled a little remembering it. she had been hiding because of the newspaper club wouldn't leave her alone, wanting to know what she had been in the hospital…And she had hide there…but Re was already seated there, reading and they had talked to each other…till the bell rung…

"Asuka," Shinji's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You going to answer my question?" the dark-haired boy asked her.

Asuka stared at him for at least a few minutes before she remembered what he had asked.

"Oh…_that_, we've met during that time that those newspaper guys kept bothering me about what had happened…"

"Oh yeah," Shinji said nodding, "They were following you throughout the school for days."

"Worst week of my life I tell you," Asuka told him.

"Say…how come you were at the hospital again?" Shinji asked the girl.

"I was near the place when it blow up," Asuka told him, touching her cheek were the scar was.

"Yah, the news had been having a field day with it," Shinji said, shaking his head, "My dad's company owns these buildings. He was taking care of the destruction…mostly."

The bell rung as the two students seated up.

"Say…you want to go somewhere after school?" he asked.

Asuka looked at him raised an eyebrow.

"And why would you want to invite me anywhere?"

"You're my girlfriend aren't you?" Shinji asked, "And I want to take you on a date."

Yes, both Asuka and Shinji had started dating after that kiss on that day, and had been going steady the entire week. Thought they hadn't go on a date yet, and Shinji was planning to change that today.

"You've gotten bold," Asuka said, smiling.

"Well, when you disappeared," Shinji told her, a soft smile on his lips, "I realized how much you mean to me…and I want you show you that, Asuka-chan."

Asuka blushed slightly hearing him say this. This boy was just too sweet sometimes.

"Thank you, Shinji –kun."

Shinji kissed her softly on the lips.

"So are we on for a date tonight?" he asked.

Asuka gives him a smile.

"We are."

Asuka got home later with a smile on her face. Dropping her bag on the couch she made her way toward the kitchen, putting herself some food in her plate.

"Something happened today?"

She glanced toward the voice, finding Misato in the doorway a grin on her face.

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked, acting nonchalant.

"Considering you're positively glowing with happiness," Misato told her, "I am pretty sure something good happened."

Asuka turned toward her guardian, friend and older sister.

"Shinji asked me on a date for tonight," she announced.

"Ikari?" Misato repeated, "I wondered when he will finally does so."

Asuka blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

Misato laughed.

"I noticed that boy was in love with you a long time ago, and he had finally started to man-up and ask you out."

"It's going to be strange," Asuka said smiling a little, "me and Shinji-kun had been friends forever."

Misato approached her, putting hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, go on the date. That boy loves you, anyone can see that," she said, "Try to make your life return to normal…at least, for one night."

"Yeah…but that aside…I'm kind of worried about Rei," Asuka said, "She had disappeared for a week, and even Lilly had gone missing."

Misato shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't know about that but I'm pretty sure she won't stay away for long."

Asuka frowned at this.

"What makes you say this?"

Misato remembered what Ritsuko had told her.

_I think…positively sure that Rei's mate is Asuka._

"I got a feeling that's all," was the answer Asuka received.

* * *

Shinji arrived home in a good mood. The large mansion-sized home was well lit, as he put his bag on the floor beside the door.

"I'm home," he announced.

"Welcome home," a woman said.

Yui Ikari was a good looking woman in her mid-thirties. She had short browning hair with brownish eyes hugging her lovely face. She was the best mother Shinji could ever ask for, and she made some delicious pies.

"Hi mom," he greeted, "Guess what?"

"What could it be that has gotten my son in such a good mood?"

"A date probably," Shinji answered.

"With Asuka-san, I presume," Yui guessed.

"How did you know that?" Shinji asked, surprised.

"Honey, I'm your mother," Yui said, "It's my job to know these things."

Shinji shook his head.

"Is Dad home?"

"He should be…ah, here he comes," Yui said.

They could hear a car arriving unto the driveway, drawing Shinji's attention, and he can hear the door opening and closing and footsteps heading toward the door, two sets of footsteps, which confused him greatly. Who could be with his father this late at night?

The front door opened, and there Gendo Ikari stood dressed in a suit with his glasses on…but what shocked Shinji wasn't his father, but his father companion. Standing there, dressed in jeans with a jacket on, her hair slightly wet and had both hand in her pocket with a sword bag on her back was Rei Ayanami.

"Honey…what's going on?" Yui asked, thought she had underlying surprise in her tone.

**Yeah, Rei's back in Japan.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. Truth and predictions

**HEre is the next enjoy**

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Truth and Predictions

Gendo stayed very calm as he removed his glasses, showing his coal colored eyes to Shinji, looked strangely tired.

"This is Rei Ayanami," he said, "She'll be staying with us for a few days. Her apartment was destroyed in the explosion down in Tokyo-3."

Yui put a hand on her heart.

"Is she alright?"

"She was recovering," Gendo said simply.

Rei looked up at them, and one again Shinji found himself staring into the two crimson eyes, but unlike the dangerous look from before, it was pain filled and also with guilt which made him wonder what could have caused it.

"Come in," Yui said.

Both Rei and Gendo walked inside and Rei, to Shinji, has a sword on back on her back as she glanced around taking in the large house.

"Should I add another plate during dinner," Yui asked.

Gendo shook his head.

"It won't be necessary, Rei had already ate," he tod her, "C'mon Rei."

The blue haired girl followed him up the star as Shinji stared after them with curiosity.

* * *

Gendo led her straight toward one of the room upstairs. The room was empty except for a few boxes in some corners. A futon was rolled and leaning against the wall.

"Why don't you just give me an apartment like last time?" Rei asked him.

"You won't be staying long," Gendo told her, "As long as I have everything about the building destructions is under wraps. IT was my company that owned them."

"That's still doesn't explain why I have to stay here," Rei growled.

"It's an invitation," Gendo told her, "That way your old pals won't be able to find you as easily as they did."

"As long as I am in the city," Rei told him, "They will always find me."

Gendo stared at her for a while.

"Trust me Rei…as you have done before," he said, "I'll protect you."

Rei watched him for a few minutes and she smiled a tired smile.

"Thank you, Gendo."

The man put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile of his own.

* * *

Shinji looked up as his dad entered the dining room, still fully dressed but he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"As I said before," he started, "Rei will be staying with us for a while, and I expect you to respect her privacy...Remember to tell your friends that if they ever come here Shinji."

"Of course Father," Shinji answered.

"I best be going then," he said.

"What?" Yui exclaimed, "You're not staying?"

"No," Gendo shook his head, "There is still a lot of work left to be done. I simply drove Rei here."

Yui quickly made a lunch box in record time with a few of her delicious pies before putting it in his hands.

"At least take something to eat with you," she said with a smile.

Gendo seemed frozen for a few minutes before he gave her kiss.

"Thank you, Yui-chan."

HE turned around and Shinji stood up, "Hey Father…can I borrow the BMW?"

Gendo turned toward him, "Why?"

"I have a date with Asuka tonight," he said.

A ghost of a grin crossed the elder Iraki's face.

"Sure," he said, "Good luck on your date."

* * *

Lilly was frowning to herself from where she was seated at. She had been scooping the ancient church building for the best part of two hours. They hadn't been much traffic around it , not that she had expected a lot. the things that Elena had told her during the short battle they had still rattle her mind. The girl couldn't possibly right about the return of the God of the Vampires…she couldn't be…if the Vampire Lords were exactly thinking of doing the act…

_Which is why I need to speak to him of all people, _she thought, _he should be aware of it…if they had been a talk about it._

Lilly walked toward the building and entered it. The inside was dark with a few candles that were still lit. She walks down the ancient corridor arriving at a metallic door. She knocked on it twice. The metal slid open few minutes later.

"What is your Path?" a voice asked.

"The light had shun me, and I walk a path of Darkness…never once will I renounce the Darkness's call."

"and the Darkness shall receive you," the voice said as the metallic door creaked open, "IT has been a while Elizabeth."

The figure that was standing across her was dressed in lose clothes, his red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Hello Light," Lilly told him.

The man, Light, let out a grin, showing his pointed teeth.

"But C'mon in," he said, "I don't believe you have come to catch on old times."

Lilly stepped into the room. It was filled with books and candle lit. Many papers littered the floor, and the wall filled with pictures and illustration of many things.

"You're right I haven't."

Light took a seat on an old chair he had probably just vacant to open the door.

"Are the Vampire Lords really speaking of awakening Vlad Drakul?"

Light froze and look up at her.

"You know something," Lilly pointed out, noticing his looks.

Light leaned forward.

"They have been rumors floating around and about this subject," he said softly, "Where did you hear of this?"

"A vampire Elena dropped by," Lilly told him, "She said that in a few months…but it's hard to tell how long."

"If the Lords are planning to go such lengths to take back the world that was once theirs," Light said, "I can say that it will happen…one way or another."

"You haven't heard anything?"

Light smiled showing his shark-like teeth again.

"I don't really know if it is a rumor or not…but I have heard about something in the Antarctic…something very hush-hushed."

"The Antarctic?"

"Yes," Light told her, "Kaworu was particularly interested in that."

"Kaworu Nagisa," Lilly repeated, "The Mind-Walker?"

"The very same." Light told her.

"But why the Antarctic?" Lilly asked.

"Beyond that, I don't know."

Lilly stopped thinking to herself.

"Can it be stopped? The resurrection I mean?"

Light laughed at that.

"The only way that the resurrection is to be stopped is_ if_ the body of Vlad Drakul was to be burned to ashes," he said, "committing such an act…is taboo for every vampires….thinking of such things is even worst…but you won't be doing so after all, the body is hidden in the bowels of Vamperium Castle, protected by spells and traps. Attempting it is folly."

"So it is impossible," Lilly added as an afterthought.

"Nothing is impossible," Light said a dark and mysterious grin on his face, "It's just a promotion of being at the _right place_, at the _right time_."

Lilly sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't stay here long," she said, "Thanks for the information anyway."

"Anytime Elizabeth," Light said, "Oh and before you go…there is something that you should tell Rei."

"What is it?"

"SEELE had started to move," Light said, grinning, "She should watch her back…and careful of whom she trust. SEELE have eyes everywhere."

**Well hope that was enjoyful HAHA.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Festival

**Sorry for the mistake everyone...thanks to zoie2asuka i noticed it. Thank you again.**

Chapter Forty

Festival

Asuka was finishing dressing up in her kimono. She still can't believe that she was going on a date tonight...and with Shinji no less. It warmed her heart that he had asked her out but…

She stopped in what she doing was glanced toward the picture of both her and Shinji from last year. She loved Shinji…that much she knew…but did she loved him enough to be in a relationship?

These doubts had started at the end of their second week of dating. She didn't know where they came from but they didn't stop. As days passed, they grew more and more frantic making her wonder what could have caused such reaction…

Half of the time, she felt like something was missing.

Then she heard the doorbell ring, making her turn her eyes toward the door listening to the voices that were talking…muffled a little, but she recognized Shinji's voice. Taking a deep breath, she grabs a purse and made her way toward the kitchen.

Shinji Ikari was in the living room dressed in a nice blue shirt, his hair combed. His small brown eyes found Asuka and a warm smile crossed his face, and Asuka found herself smiling back, her doubts disappearing, if only for a little while.

"Hey Asuka."

"Shinji-kun," Asuka answered, "You ready?"

Shinji gives her a nod, "let's go."

The two made their way out.

"Enjoy your time…and don't do anything I wouldn't," Misato called behind them, drawing blushes from both Asuka and Shinji.

When they left, Hikari stepped inside the room.

"Who was that boy?"

"A friend of Asuka's," Misato told her, 'You wanted something."

"Yes, I have a message for you," Hikari said, showing her the envelope, "It bears our Symbol."

Misato took the envelope from her and tear the seal open and pulled out a small card like paper. She recognized Kaji's handwriting as she read.

_Misato,_

_It has begun…the Organization we spoke off it's starting to move…and they've send someone to Japan…they might be an Angel's Tear there, hidden in the country. We must let if falls into their hands._

Misato read and reread the note when look crossed her face. Hikari must have noticed it for she ask.

"What is it?"

"Is the Lance in Asuka's room?" She asked.

Hikari headed there and returned a few second later.

"No."

"Fuck…we need to find Asuka and warn her," Misato said.

"Misato, what is going on?" Hikari asked.

"Remember the people we've talked of that know about the Angel's Tear…well, they are heading here to Japan."

"But…how will they know who have the Lance?" Hikari asked.

Misato stood there. She hadn't thought about that.

"Good point…but the thing is…how did they know the Lance was in Japan in the first place? It had been in Rome for the past decades…could we have a spy…"

Hikari looked at her shocked.

"That's…not possible…"

* * *

Rei Ayanami had left the Ikari house shortly after Shinji had left. She was a little surprised at how similar she and Yui Ikari resembled each other; she could have passed for her daughter. She had never expected Gendo to marry, much less marry someone that looked so much like her.

_Gendo…after all this time, you still can't let me go can you? _She thought.

She stepped inside a bar...thought she had no idea why considering that she can't drink nor eat normal food…Human foods. She stepped back outside.

The nightlife in Tokyo was something that had always been vigorous. The buildings were all filled with the light and in seconds, find her in a festival.

"I wonder how the fireworks will be this year," a young woman said.

"I'm sure they will be spectacular," The man beside her answered with a smile.

She followed them into the festival where mostly everyone were dressed in yukata. A few were playing in the games as couples walked up and down the streets with excited talks and cheerful laughter. Those kind of places Rei usually avoided, for simply staying in those crowds made her feel lonely…

"Ayanami?"

Rei turned toward the voice, finding Toji standing there. He was dressed in a yukata and carrying a large teddy bear underneath his arm. He looked truly surprised to see her.

"Toji…" she blinked.

"Wow," he said, "Never thought that I will ran into you of all people here of all places…you with someone?"

"No," Rei answered, "I just wandered here."

"Want to hang out with me then?" he asked.

"Aren't you with someone?"

Toji just grinned, " Just me and my sis. She love seeing the fireworks at the festival. C'mon."

Rei didn't say anything but simply followed him through the crowds until they arrived by a stand where a small girl stood. She was also in a yukata with petals design on it, her brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Ni-san," she said, "you're late."

"Sorry," Toji said, "I've got your bear."

"Yay," the little girl said hugging the large toy.

Then she noticed Rei.

"Ni-san…is she your girlfriend?"

Toji turned bright red and Rei smiled a little. This little girl was too cute.

"No she isn't," Toji said, "She is a girl from my class."

Rei kneeled in front of the little girl, "You're here to see the fireworks aren't you. I'm just grateful that your Ni-san had invited me along."

"You have pretty eyes," the girl said.

Rei froze, before letting a smile work on her face.

"Arigato."

The trio made their way toward the spot where the fireworks would start. They were already many other peoples all of them talking excitedly with each other.

"Any seconds now," Toji said, checking his watch.

As soon as he spoke a large boom echoed across the sky showering it with colors. Then they were other in many patterns and colors drawing "Ooohs" and "Aaahs" from the crowd that was observing the spectacle.

Then Rei smell a familiar scent, tearing her attention away from the sky, glancing throughout the crowd, searching and she spotted it, and it make her heart wrenches painfully.

Asuka and Shinji were seating a little way away from them, holding hands as they watched the fireworks, very close to each other. She felt the rage grew again, but before she could lose control like before, she closed her eyes, calming herself down.

"Are you okay?" Toji's little sister asked.

"I'm going to have to…"

"Is that Shinji?" Toji suddenly said, "Oh! He is so going to…"

"Don't," Rei said, stopping him before he could move.

"Eh…why?"

Rei looked down toward the couple.

"Leave them alone for tonight," she said, "You can tease him at school tomorrow."

Toji was looking at Rei, frowning slightly.

"You're probably right I guess…but, I'll never think that he'll finally be a man and do it," he said, "he had been in love with Asuka since forever now."

He didn't notice the look that crossed Rei's face then.

**Here is the chapter end.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. Confusing feelings

**Last chapter in this Volume folks and a Author's note at the bottom.**

Chapter Forty-One

Confusing feelings

Asuka was having a good night. First Shinji had driven her to dinner which had been all delicious and then, he had taken her to the Festival that had been taken place in Tokyo-3. She had heard of people talk of the Festival in school, thought she had never bothered to go before.

Now as she sat underneath the hundred of twinkling stars watching the fireworks lit the sky into numerous colors, she had started to regret never coming.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Shinji asked.

Asuka turned her eyes toward him as light smile working on her lips, before turning back to watch the fireworks show.

"Yeah, they are."

"Now are you glad that I took you to see them?" Shinji told her.

Asuka laughed a little.

"It's definitely a surprise…that's for sure."

"I'm glad it is," Shinji smiled at her.

Asuka returned it.

Then Shinji started to lean forward and Asuka did the same, wanting to seal this beautiful moment with a kiss. Then just when they were about to kiss, a flash of blue was caught in the corner of the redhead eyes. Turning her head toward it, her eyes searched for what…_who _she had thought she'd seen.

Then she was it…making her heart jump in her chest.

Standing there, on top of the hill that overlooked the entire place, her blue hair dancing in the cool night wind was Rei Ayanami. In that single second, their eyes met.

That single glance was all that Asuka could ask for, seeing the vampire again. Everything seems to melt away as the two stared at each other…and Asuka couldn't understand why simply seeing the vampire again…could be so…_filling. _Why that empty feeling that she had in her chest all week seems to just…_disappear._

Then the second was gone, and Rei had disappeared.

Asuka stared at the spot she had seen her, wondering why she was so suddenly afraid…

_Don't go…come back, _she thought desperately.

"Asuka," Shinji asked, breaking the girl out of whatever trance she was in.

Asuka turned her gaze toward Shinji whose face showed nothing but surprise and worry.

"I…I'm sorry but I have to go…"

"What?" Shinji said, not keeping the shock out of his voice, "Why?"

But Asuka was already running up the hill, leaving a confused Shinji behind to look at her receding back.

* * *

Shinji stood there, as Asuka disappeared from the crowd. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong. Everything had been perfect so why did it go wrong?

"Smooth move Shin-man," a familiar voice said, "You scared her off."

Toji smirked at him with his little sister in tow, carrying a large teddy bear.

"You saw that?"

Toji nodded.

"SO you had finally took the girl to a date," he said, "Now, _why didn't you tell me?"_

"I've been dating Asuka for a week, you didn't notice?"

Toji stared at him.

"Really? I didn't notice," he said, "If it wasn't for Rei… I would have.."

"Rei?" Shinji interrupted, "Rei Ayanami? She was here?"

"Earlier, but she left," Toji told her, "IS that really a problem?"

Shinji glanced the way Asuka had run off.

_IS it because of Rei…she had run off…_

Shinji didn't like that feeling at all.

* * *

Asuka was running, panting as she glanced left and right. She was sure she had seen Rei at the Festival. Seeing the girl disappear was something that brought a kind of fear that she never known before.

"Rei," she called looking around the deserted park she had arrived at.

They weren't sign of everyone, considering it was late at night, they wouldn't be anyone here. Asuka walked off toward a direction, looking around frantically.

"_Rei_," she called again, feeling her heart drumming in her chest.

There was no answer, and Asuka could feel her chest tightening as a clog worked on her throat as if she was going to cry.

_What if you didn't even see Rei after all, _a small voice said in her head, _you could have simply imagined that you saw her…_

"Please don't disappear Rei," She said, putting both hands on her chest, "Don't leave me behind."

A hand fell on her shoulder, making her gasp. The hand was small and feminine. Asuka turned her head slowly, daring herself to hope…

"_Rei_," she whispered.

"Yes," Rei answered her, her voice soft.

It really was Rei…_she was actually here._

Asuka jumped toward Rei, taking the vampire into a hug. She was so happy that Rei was here she had tears falling out of her eyes.

"Do you know how worried I have been about you?"

Rei's arm circled Asuka's body, pulling the redhead closer to her body and Asuka can hear Rei breathing in her hair.

"Rei…where have you been all week?"

The vampire stepped out of the hug, not meeting her eyes not meeting Asuka's.

"Rei…" Asuka whispered.

"Come with me," Rei told her.

She led Asuka toward one of the bench as they both seated down and in the distance they could hear the booming of the fireworks.

"Rei…"

"I went to a funeral," Rei answered her.

"A funeral?"

"Remember that Vampire Elena?" Rei asked her, "She…she used to be someone very close to me."

Asuka blinked.

"I went to the place we first met," Rei continued, "To give her a proper send off."

"I…I'm sorry."

Rei looked at her, a sad smile on her face, one that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Why don't you go back to your date?" Rei asked her as she stood up, "I'm sure Shinji will be worried about you."

Asuka stood up also.

"Rei, I…"

"Just go Asuka," she said, turning away from the redhead, "Before all of this caught up with you, you were just another normal girl…with no worry about anything. The only way for this to happen is for you to go back…to him."

Asuka stared at Rei as the girl walked away from her. She couldn't understand why Rei was acting like this. She felt hurt hearing this from the girl. She then felt something working its' way into her heart and then…

"_DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME_," she yelled.

Rei turned her head and her red eyes widen slightly. Tears were falling from Asuka's eyes as her hand trembled. The tears blinded Asuka from everything around her. The way Rei had said those words hut more than she could think.

But _why _does it hurt so much?

Then she heard footsteps approaching her as a hand took hold of her chin, and gently pushed her head up. She found Rei's face in front of her as the vampire's other hand was wiping the tears tracks from her face. Asuka closed her eyes savoring the pale hand that were gently touching her face.

"Why…_Why_ do you mean so much to me Rei?"

Rei stared down at the redhead, her blue eyes had been reopened shining in the moonlight that was bathing her face in a breathtaking shine.

"Asuka...I..."

**To be continued in Volume 11.**

**AN: I'm glad that i was able to get so far in the series but, I'm announcing that Hunter and Vampire will be on Hiatus for a while. My notebook that i had written them in is finished, so i'm going to have to buy a new one when i have the money. Sorry to leave it at such a cliffhanger but i love keeping you guys hanging...**

**Sorry again for the unconveniance.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
